gtasanandreasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Detonado - San Fierro
Carl Jonson (CJ) 1. Wear Flowers in Your Hair Carl ganhou as chaves da garagem de Claude, na corrida. Mas acabou de descobrir que o local está completamente abandonado. Então, the Truth fala que conhece algumas pessoas que podem ajuda-lo a reerguer o local. Entre no carro e dirija para os locais indicados. Serão várias paradas, e essa missão resume-se a isso. Ir de um local a outro e, eventualmente, pegar um passageiro. Você será apresentado a Jethro, Dwayne e Zero. Recompensa: Apenas uma ligação de Zero avisando que você pode comprar sua loja por $30000. 2. 555 We Tip Tenpenny liga para Carl pedindo que ele plante drogas no carro de um advogado, e ameaça entrega-lo se ele não fizer o serviço. Após a cut-scene, siga para o Vank Hoff Hotel, em downtown. Siga o manobrista (valet) até o estacionamento subterrâneo e mate-o. Vista suas roupas e volte para frente do hotel e espere o carro do advogado. Se tiver dúvidas na hora de identificar o carro do advogado, olhe a screenshot. Depois que você estiver no carro, um contador de tempo irá aparecer, esse é o tempo que você tem para ir até a garagem, plantar as drogas e voltar e estacionar o carro no local indicado. Depois, corra até o ponto marcado no mapa e chame a polícia. Recompensa: O uniforme do manobrista (valet) fica disponível em seu armário e a missão secundária Valet Parking está disponível. Você precisa estar vestido com a roupa de valet para iniciar as missões. 3. Deconstruction Bem, problemas familiares aqui. Alguns trabalhadores de uma obra chamaram Kendl de prostituta, e ela liga para CJ pedindo que ele faça algo a respeito. Vá até a construção e comece a matar todos os trabalhadores. Depois, pegue a bulldozer e destrua os 5 portables, mas cuidado com os barris vermelhos ou você pode explodir junto. Para terminar, o capataz da obra está dentro de um banheiro portátil. Use o bulldozer para arrastar o banheiro até o poço e depois procure o misturador de cimento. Mate os trabalhadores se eles estiverem perturbando muito e guie o misturador de cimento até o ponto indicado.Recompensa: Após essa missão, Jethro lhe falará sobre para ir a driving school e aprimorar sua driving skill. Driving School está acessível. Nesse momento do jogo, você tem a opção de fazer gastar seu tempo fazendo as missões da driving school, comprar o RC Shop e fazer suas missões ou partir para as missões da triads. Eu optei por comprar o RC shop. Ele custa R$ 30000 e, depois de concluir suas missões, ele irá gerar uma certa quantia em dinheiro para CJ. Zero (Z) 4. Air Raid No passado, Zero participou de uma feira de ciências, e venceu um cara chamado Barckley. Agora, Barckley quer vingança, e enviou uma esquadrilha de planadores RC controlados por controle remoto e equipados com bombas. Você estará no telhado da loja, com uma minigun e munição infinita. Sua missão é impedir que os planadores destruam as antenas e interrompam o sinal. É uma missão difícil, pois dependerá de sua habilidade com o controle analógico. Procure fazer a missão durante o dia, pois a noite fica muito mais difícil localizar os pequenos aviões. Fique sempre atento ao radar para saber de onde os aviões estão vindo. Para concluir a missão, basta impedir que as antenas sejam destruídas durante os três longos minutos da missão. Recompensa: $3000. 5. Supply Lines Mais uma missão complicada. Zero foi humilhado Barckley, que o pendurou em um armário pela roupa íntima. CJ e Zero querem vingança, destruindo os 5 entregadores de Barckley. Essa missão se torna difícil porque muitas vezes você terá que fazer manobras arriscadas para conseguir acertar os veículos. Você deve matar os 5 entregadores e retornar com o planador ao telhado antes que o combustível acabe. Planeje sua rota, olhe no mapa e seja preciso nas manobras. Recompensa: $5000. 6. New Model Army Essa é mais simples, mas um pouco demorada. Zero e Barckley resolveram ter um embate final, mas como nenhum dos dois está interessado em morrer, decidiram resolver suas diferenças em uma batalha tática. O perdedor deixa a cidade com todas as suas coisas. Você controla o pequeno helicóptero, e deve livrar o caminho de Zero dos obstáculos. Barris, tanques e rios sem pontes. Não se preocupe com o tempo, dá para completar a missão tranqüilamente. Assim que a missão começar, pegue as bombas e destrua os 3 tanques. Depois disso, livre o caminho do carro de Zero e vá pegar uma placa para servir de ponte. Depois, livre o caminho dos barris e vá pegar outra placa. Após isso, é só retirar o último barril e assistir a chegada do carro até a base de Barckley. Recompensa: $7000. Propriedade adquirida. Agora o RC Shop irá gerar até $5000 para você por dia. Colete regularmente. The Triads (??) 7. Photo Opportunity Cesar ficou sabendo que os Ballas terão um encontro de negócios, e liga para CJ para que ambos possam investigar. Você terá que guiar até Cesar. Olhe no mapa onde ele se encontra e escolha que caminho prefere seguir. Pela estrada certamente é o caminho mais logo. Pelos trilhos seria o mais rápido, e ainda há a opção de se pegar um barco. Quando você encontrar com Cesar, ele lhe dirá que a reunião é em Angel Pine. Guie com calma, não há limite de tempo então não precisa se arriscar. Pare o carro no ponto marcado e suba no telhado. Você terá que tirar fotos de quatro alvos. O primeiro deles é Ryder, que vai parar no estacionamento, mesmo em frente ao local onde você está. Tire a foto e espere por T-Bone, que irá parar seu carro bem próximo de onde Ryder parou o seu. O terceiro alvo será Mike Toreno, que irá parar seu carro na rua, bem a sua direita. O último será Jizzy, o cafetão, que irá descer do carro bem próximo de onde Toreno desceu. Após tirar as fotos, assista a cut-scene. Recompensa: + Respeito. Após essa missão você receberá uma câmera com “fotos infinitas”. Salve seu jogo, pois você não terá outra câmera dessas se morrer. Jizzy 8. Jizzy Carl praticamente tem que implorar para que Jizzy dê um trabalho para ele. Jizzy aceita a oferta e manda CJ transportar uma de suas garotas até um hotel. Dirija até o ponto marcado, Chegando lá, Jizzy irá telefonar para CJ e falar sobre um cafetão que está se engraçando com uma de suas garotas em Hashbury. Vá até lá e mate o cafetão. Quando CJ entrar no carro novamente, Jizzy ligará novamente, pedindo que CJ vá até a freeway e salve uma de suas garotas, que está sendo espancada. São dois espancadores, atire de longe e você não terá problemas. Quando você voltar ao carro, Jizzy irá ligar e falar que a primeira garota que você entregou no hotel está sendo levada embora pelo homem que a contratou... Ele é um pastor e acha que irá salva-la do demônio, e Jizzy não permite esse tipo de abuso. Dirija até o hotel e pare no ponto indicado. Depois os siga. Você tem dois problemas, pois a limusine é bem rápida e bastante resistente, e os guarda costas não irão lhe deixar em paz. Concentre-se na limusine, quando ela for destruída os guarda costas irão parar de lhe perseguir, aí mais fácil elimina-los. Quando você concluir a missão, CJ ganhará automaticamente dois níveis de procurado. Siga para a Pay N’ Spray ou colete algum suborno para livrar-se disso. Recompensa: $3000. + Respeito. Após essa missão, Woozie irá telefonar para CJ. As missões de Wu Zi Mu estão disponíveis, mas por enquanto, continuaremos com Jizzy 9. T-Bone Mendez Durante a cut-scene Jizzy pergunta a T-Bone porque ele está ganhando apenas 20%, já que o negócio está sendo repartido entre três pessoas. T-Bone recebe uma ligação avisando que o negócio deles está sofrendo uma emboscada. Pegue um veículo e siga para o local onde a negociação estava ocorrendo. Chegando lá, você verá uma cut-scene onde vários motoqueiros estarão fugindo com os pacotes nas garupas. Para pegar os pacotes facilmente, siga-os e tente emparelhar com eles. Quando fizer isso, pressione R1 para pegar o pacote. Repita a operação nas 5 motos e depois volte para o pleasure dome. Recompensa: $5000. + Respeito. 10. Mike Toreno Mike Toreno está preso dentro de um furgão lotado de cocaína e a única maneira de CJ e T-Bone saberem onde ele está é pelas descrições que ele faz do que ouve, através de se telefone celular. Primeiro ele diz que escutou som de gaivotas e maquinas, o que leva CJ a checar em Doherty. Em seguida, ele diz que ouve algo parecido com um depósito de carga, o que faz CJ ir até as docas. Por último, Toreno ouve um tiroteio, como se alguém estivesse invadindo algum portão com segurança pesada. Não há nada assim nas docas, e sim no aeroporto. Siga para lá e e atravesses os portões e entre na área das pistas. A Van onde Toreno está preso está guardada por duas motocicletas e ainda há mais reforço dentro da Van. Mate todos, você pode usar seu carro para atropela-los. Ajude T-Bone a explodir a Van e entre na stretch para levar Toreno de volta ao local onde Jizzy está. Quando você atravessar os portões do aeroporto, ficará automaticamente com três níveis de procurado. Siga para a Pay N’ Spray e livre-se das estrelas. Depois leve Toreno até o Pleasure Dome. Recompensa: $7000. + Respeito. As missões da Triads estão novamente disponíveis. .The Triads 11. Outrider Jizzy liga para CJ e fala que quer ter uma conversa, e que estará esperando no Xoomer Gas em Easter Basin. Siga o ponto azul no radar e pare no local indicado. Após a cut-scene, dirija até o ponto amarelo no mapa. Você tem agora uma moto, um laçador de foguetes, um sniper e a missão de destruir os bloqueios rodoviários. Siga a frente da Van e vá para o primeiro ponto vermelho. Use o sniper e livre-se dos guardas a distância. Depois use o laçador de foguetes para limpar o caminho. No segundo bloqueio você encontrará carros e homens na rua e homens também nas janelas do prédio ao lado do bloqueio. Repita o processo e siga para o terceiro bloqueio, Novamente, os carros nas ruas e homens nas ruas e nas janelas do prédio ao lado. Mate todos e destrua os carros e siga para o quarto e último bloqueio, onde dessa vez não haverá ninguém nas janelas, apenas carros e homens nas ruas. Depois que destruir o último bloqueio, acompanhe a Van até seu destino e assista a cut-scene. Cesar o alerta sobre a chegada iminente da polícia, e você ganhará três níveis de procurado após a cut-scene. Siga para a garagem e salve seu jogo ou vá até a Pay N’ Spray e livre-se das estrelas. Recompensa: $9000. + Respeito. A missão da garagem, para Tenpenny está disponível. Frank Tenpenny 12. Snail Trail Um repórter intrometido está escrevendo algumas histórias sobre Pulaski, e Tenpenny e Pulaski querem que você dê um jeito nisso. Eles deixaram um rifle sniper escondido no canteiro de obras. Pegue o rifle e depois a Sanchez e siga para a Cranberry Station. O repórter acabou de pegar o trem. Você agora tem duas opções: pode seguir o trem e ficar sempre atrás dele, ou pode passar a frente e correr o risco de uma queda, pois no caminho você terá alguns trens vindo no sentido contrário. Em todo caso, você tem que chegar na Market Station em Los Santos. Ao chegar lá, afaste-se um pouco da estação e espere o repórter sair. Uma barra aparecerá em sua tela, indicando o nível de suspeita do repórter. Siga-o mas não deixe a barra encher ou ele se assustará e a missão irá falhar. Siga-o até o píer e use o rifle sniper para matar o repórter e seu contato. Recompensa: As missões da Triads estão novamente disponíveis.The Triads 13. Ice Cold Cola CJ está procurando algo para servir de silenciador para sua pistola, então Cesar lhe empresta um silenciador. CJ precisa do silenciador porque pretende fazer uma “visita” a Jizzy. Pegue um veículo e siga para o pleasure dome, pare no ponto vermelho. A entrada estará bloqueada, liberada apenas para uso privado, mas existe uma outra entrada, uma janela no telhado está aberta. Caminhe para a esquerda da entrada até chegar em um andaime, suba pelas rampas de madeira e depois pule no telhado do prédio. Caminhe até a janela e entre. Procure ficar sempre escondido nas sombras e evite ser visto, faça isso até que se inicie uma cut-scene. Agora Jizzy irá fugir, e muitos caras irão aparecer para protege-lo. Mate-os e siga para a saída do pleasure dome. Lá fora, Jizzy fugirá usando seu carro, pegue a strech preta e siga Jizzy, atire em seu carro até que exploda. Jizzy irá saltar do carro em chamas e tentará fugir. Atropele-o ou mate-o a tiros e pegue o celular. CJ ligará para Cesar dizendo que precisa de ajuda pois irá até o Pier 69 desmantelar o Loco Syndicate. Recompensa: $12000. + Respeito. 14. Pier 69 Após a rápida cut-scene, suba no telhado e fale com Cesar, ele agradecerá o telefonema e lhe dará um sniper. Os homens de T-Bone encurralaram alguns Mountain Cloud Boys no telhado, e você deve mata-los antes que os chineses sejam eliminados. São seis alvos ao todo, seja rápido pois os Mountain Cloud Boys morrem fácil. Depois de limpar o telhado você verá uma cut-scene entre Ryder e T-Bone. Toreno está chegando em um helicóptero, mas recua quando vê os corpos no telhado. Agora você deve atravessar a rua e caçar T-Bone Mendez. Siga pelo Pier 69 e tome cuidado com os homens de T-Bone. Limpe a área e encontre T-Bone atrás de um arbusto, atire nele até começar a cut-scene. CJ e Cesar matam T-Bone, Ryder pula dentro d’água e foge para a ilhota. Salte na água e nade rapidamente até a ilhota, suba na lancha e persiga Ryder. Você deve destruir o barco de Ryder, emparelhe com ele e atire a vontade. O barco dele é bem resistente. Quando o barco começar a pegar fogo, afaste-se para não correr o risco de ser atingido pela explosão. Assista a cut-scene. Depois disso, você receberá uma ligação de Cesar. Recompensa: $15000. + Respeito. 15. Toreno’s Last Flight Wu Zi Mu telefona para CJ e diz que Toreno está carregando algumas caixas em seu helicóptero em um heliporto próximo. Pegue um veículo e siga para o ponto indicado no radar. Você irá encontrar vários caras armados e atirando em você. Mate o cara com o lança foguetes e avance em direção a entrada. Atire nos outros dois caras e suba as escadas. Quando chegar no topo, Toreno irá levantar vôo. Mate os últimos dois inimigos e desça. Pegue a moto e siga o helicóptero. Cuidado com a polícia, você provavelmente estará com dois níveis de procurado nesse momento da missão. Siga o helicóptero até a freeway e depois passe dele e adiante-se. Quando estiver em uma distância confortável, desça da moto e prepare-se para atirar no helicóptero. Se você estiver com o laçador de foguetes, um tiro basta. Se não, fique em uma posição que lhe permita atirar pela frente, na passagem e por trás do helicóptero. Quando a barra de heath do helicóptero secar ele irá cair. Tome cuidado para que ele não caia próximo a você, pois a explosão pode ser fatal. Recompensa: $18000. + Respeito. Wu Zi Mu (W) 16. Mountain Cloud Boys Wu Zi Mu apresenta-se formalmente a você e fala que é o líder dos Mountain Cloud Boys. Ele fala sobre uma gangue local está começando a criar alguns problemas, e ele quer ter uma conversinha com eles. Consiga um veículo e leve Woozie até o local que ele quer visitar. Siga-o até o final do beco e entre a esquerda. Após a cut-scene, mate os quatro vietnamitas que interromperam Woozie. Siga pelo beco e fique atento pois mais deles estarão esperando, inclusive um sniper no telhado. Seja cauteloso e tome cuidado com Woozie, se ele morrer a missão irá falhar. Quando todos estiverem mortos, você assistirá outra cut-scene. Agora você está dirigindo enquanto Woozie trata de atirar em seus inimigos, que estão fugindo em dois carros. Persiga-os até que os carros explodam e depois leve Woozie de volta para o ponto indicado. Recompensa: $5000. + Respeito. 17. Ran Fa Li Woozie apresenta Ran Fa Li a CJ. Ran Fa Li explica que precisa recuperar alguns pacotes no aeroporto. Consiga um carro e siga para o ponto amarelo no aeroporto. Quando chegar lá, entre no estacionamento subterrâneo e siga até o ponto azul no mapa. Entre no carro estacionado. Parece que os Da Nang Boys prepararam uma emboscada para você. Saia do carro e ande para a sua esquerda. Mate o cara perto do caminhão e estoure pelo menos um pneu do carro. Volte para o Manana e saia pelo túnel, siga até a superfície, atropele um de seus inimigos. Quando você avistar o bloqueio, pare o carro e desça para elimina-los antes de prosseguir. Volte para o carro e prossiga. Mais na frente, você será seguido por motoqueiros. Desça do carro e elimine-os. Volte para o carro e siga para o ponto indicado no mapa. Redobre a atenção se a polícia estiver lhe perseguindo. Recompensa: $6000. + Respeito. 18. Lure Os Da Nang Boys seguiram Ran Fa Li até um local ermo e estão esperando que ele saia para acabarem com ele. CJ tem a idéia de servir como isca enquanto Ran Fa Li escapa por outro caminho. Pegue a Rancher parada do lado de fora e siga para o ponto amarelo. É um longo caminho então fique atento e não acabe com o carro antes da hora. Após chegar no ponto indicado, assista a cut-scene e prepare-se para a fuga. Você deve seguir os checkpoints. Os motoqueiros irão tentar a todo o custo destruir as portas de seu carro, para que possam observar o interior. Se isso acontecer a missão irá falhar, pois o plano de fuga terá sido descoberto. O caminho é logo e você deve dirigir com cuidado, mas não pode ser lento, pois terá os motoqueiros em sua cola. A missão irá acabar quando você chegar ao Whetstone Truck Stop. Recompensa: $8000. + Respeito. 19. Amphibious Assault Essa missão requer que CJ tenha uma Lung Capacity razoável. Logo no início da missão, você verá cut-scenes diferentes variando de acordo com a Lung Capacity de CJ. Se a habilidade não for satisfatória, CJ terá que aprimora-la antes de prosseguir com a missão. Para melhorar a Lung Capacity, nade bastante, mergulhe e fique o tempo que poder sob a água, emergindo para recuperar o fôlego e repetindo o processo de mergulho até que a Lung Capacity Skill de CJ seja ampliada. Quando a habilidade for satisfatória a missão irá prosseguir e Woozie pedirá a CJ que nade até um navio ancorado fora das docas. Ele quer que um “bug” seja plantado no navio. Ele também fala a CJ que é cego. Pegue um veículo e siga até as docas. Assista a cut-scene e depois nade e siga o caminho dos checkpoints. Atravesse o primeiro túnel e continue até chegar no segundo. Atravesse-o e quando chegar no terceiro, espere que CJ recupere todo o fôlego para prosseguir. Agora você estará em uma grande área, com vários guardas vigiando dos barcos. Se você nadar na superfície, será visto e eles irão atirar em você. A única maneira de chegar até o barco sem ser visto é nadar por baixo d’água. Após chegar no navio, seja furtivo e elimine seus inimigos com a faca, para não chamar a atenção dos outros. Mate todos e suba as escadas. Nessa parte você encontrará mais três inimigos, seja furtivo e elimine-os, plante o bug e faça o caminho. Você tem que nadar até as docas e se não quiser ser incomodado, atire nos holofotes com a pistola usando o silenciador. Se não tiver uma, nade o mais rápido possível até o ponto vermelho e, se os barcos se aproximarem muito, mergulhe e termine seu caminho livre dos disparos. Recompensa: $11000. + Respeito. 20. The Da Nang Thang Woozie está ocupado com algo, mas ouviu falar sobre os problemas que estão acontecendo em um navio taque ancorado próximo de San Fierro. CJ se oferece para averiguar a situação. CJ estará a bordo de um helicóptero que o levará até navio. Você estará com a mira em primeira pessoa. O helicóptero sobrevoará ao redor do navio. Acerte quantos você puder, quanto menos deles restarem mais fácil será seu serviço depois. Após algum tempo, seu helicóptero será abatido e cairá no mar. Os Da Nang Boys irão achar que ninguém sobreviveu a queda. Você irá perder 20% de seu hearth e todas as armas, menos a faca. Nade para o ponto indicado e comece a andar furtivamente, elimine seu primeiro inimigo, pegue sua arma e suba nos containeres. Se não os matou, você encontrará mais três deles aqui em cima. Mate-os e recolha a munição. Desça e escale os containeres do outro lado. Após virar a esquina você encontrará três deles. Mate-os e colete as armas, se for visto ou fizer barulho, não precisará mais agir furtivamente. Continue em seu caminho e fique atento nas esquinas. Mate todos que encontrar por entre os contêineres até encontrar o ponto marcado no mapa. Desça e comece a matar quem se meter em seu caminho. Prossiga com cuidado. Nessa parte há um colete por trás de um dos containeres. Assim que você descer, caminhe para a sua direita e suba no contêiner, pegue o colete e continue avançando. Cuidado com o cara que arremessa os explosivos. Mate-o e siga até o contêiner onde os refugiados estão presos. Atire no local indicado para soltá-los. Eles lhe falaram sobre Sneakhead, o líder cabeça por trás de tudo, Ele está na ponte do navio. Depois da cut-scene, siga na frente e suba nos contêineres. Quando estiver lá em cima, siga em direção a ponte de comando do navio. Mate o Da Nang Boy e entre. Cuidado com os caras nas escadas. Elimine-os e suba as escadas. Sneakhead irá propor a você um duelo de katanas. Infelizmente, ele é bem frágil e bastam apenas uns dois bons golpes para sneakhead morrer. Depois de mata-lo, desça as escadas e escale novamente os contêineres até chegar nos refugiados, que estarão lhe esperando. Recompensa: $15000. + Respeito. A última missão da Triads está disponível. The Triads 21. Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Woozie fala a CJ que o tráfico de cocaína não foi completamente erradicado de San Fierro. Ainda resta uma fábrica precisa sumir do mapa. Após a cut-scene, você receberá uma ligação de um dos rapazes de Woozie, ele falará sobre o caminhão que será usado para explodir a fábrica. Vá até downtown e pegue o veículo, depois siga para a fábrica, que fica próximo a Driving School. Quando você se aproximar, verá dois guardas. Desça do carro e elimine-os. Após a cut-scene irão aparecer mais quatro caras, mate-os e entre com o carro na fábrica. Use a rampa e dirija dentro da refinaria até chegar no ponto vermelho. Depois que o carro estiver na posição, você tem que sair do armazém antes que o tempo acabe. Seja rápido e não perca muito tempo para matar seus inimigos. Quando chegar na porta, assista a cut-scene e continue seu caminho rumo a saída. Quando você chegar perto dos portões, verá um Vodoo e dois homens, Mate-os, os portões irão se fechar. Pegue o Vodoo e volte com ele e atropele os homens em seu caminho, vire a direita e depois a direita novamente, suba a rampa e pule em direção aos contêineres e depois para a rua. Volte para a garagem. Recompensa: $25000. + Respeito. O Deserto está acessível. Wang Cars pode ser comprado. As missões de Cesar estão disponíveis. As missões de Mike Toreno estão disponíveis. Beat The Cock está disponível como missão. Cesar Vialpando (CV) 22. Zoroing In Antes de iniciar as missões de Cesar, você precisa comprar a Wang Cars por $50.000. Você precisa roubar o carro de uma mulher. Zero está rastreando a localização dela através de suas ligações. Toda vez que ela usar o celular, um ponto amarelo irá surgir no radar. Siga para lá o mais rápido possível. Quando mais rápido você for, mais próximo ela estará, O ponto irá mudar de amarelo para rosa, e de rosa para vermelho. Para roubar o carro você precisará usar a manobra P.I.T., que pode ser aprendida na Driving School. Toque a parte traseira e lateral do carro perseguido com a parte dianteira do carro de CJ, fazendo o carro rodar. Se estiver em dúvidas, observe as screens. Você só irá conseguir roubar o carro da mulher se realizar a manobra. Quando ela sair do carro, roube-o e o leve até o ponto amarelo no mapa para concluir a missão. Recompensa: $5.000. + Respeito. Você modificar carros na garagem em Ocean Flats. Os carros que você roubar para a garagem serão encontrados dentro da Wang Cars. 23. Test Drive Cesar precisa de dois carros para completar sua lista e sabe onde eles estão, mas vocês terão que atravessar a cidade para chegar até lá. Roube um carro e leve Cesar até o car showroom, perto das docas. Após a cut-scene, atravesse o vidro e comece a seguir Cesar, que está guiando em alta velocidade pelas ruas de San Fierro. Após algum tempo vocês irão começar a ser seguidos pela polícia, e terão dois níveis de procurado nas costas. Continue seguindo Cesar e tome cuidado extra com relação a polícia. Após algum tempo vocês conseguirão despistar a polícia. Então é só seguir Cesar até a garagem. Recompensa: $5.000. + Respeito. 24. Customs Fast Track Cesar conhece um cara que, conhece um cara que… bem, que sabe onde está localizado mais um carro para a lista. Ele está dentro de um contêiner, em um navio ancorado em Easter Basin. Pegue um carro e siga para o ponto amarelo. Quando chegar lá pare no ponto vermelho, Você irá controlar o guindaste, colete os contêineres e leve-os do navio até o ponto vermelho. Repita a operação até que Cesar encontre o carro que está procurando. Após a cut-scene, alguns caras irão aparecer e Cesar precisará de sua ajuda. Desça do guindaste e vá ajudar Cesar. Mate todos que aparecerem. Cuidado com Cesar, se ele morrer a missão irá falhar. Uma Van irá parar e mais caras descerão. Mate-os e espere a terceira leva. Depois de mata-los, entre no carro e dirija até a garagem para concluir a missão. Recompensa: $9.250. + Respeito. Car Imports and Exports está disponível. 25. Puncture Wounds Cesar está seguindo um carro da lista há horas, e aparentemente ele não irá parar tão cedo de rodar. Ele liga para CJ com a idéia de faze-lo parar usando o tapete de pregos da polícia. CJ dá a idéia de ele mesmo arremessar manualmente os stingers para furar os pneus do carro perseguido. Entre no Tampa modificado e siga para o countryside e encontre o carro. Ultrapasse-o e aperte círculo para soltar os stingers. Os pneus do carro irão estourar e a motorista perderá o controle. Desça do Tampa e aproxime-se do carro. CJ irá usar o puncture repair kit para consertar os pneus. Entre no carro e leve-o até a garagem cuidadosamente. Ele pode sofrer danos, mas se você vira-lo ou explodi-lo a missão irá falhar. Recompensa: $5000. + Respeito. Propriedade adquirida. A Wang Cars irá gerar uma renda de até $8000 por dia.